Victor Von Doom (Earth-1224)
Doctor Doom is perhaphs the universe´s most power hungry mortal. Ruler of Latveria, Genius Level Scientist and High-Level Sorcerer, Doctor Doom has battled many heroes in the Marvel Universe and his name makes lesser men tremble. In this reality he is the eternal nemesis of the Fantastic Four and has amassed the cosmic powers of the Beyonder himself. Early Age Just like his Earth-616 counterpart, Victor von Doom was born in a gypsy camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria. His parents died when he was very young. His mother, Cynthia , was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. After a noblewoman died despite his attempts to care for her, Werner Von Doom and a young Victor fled on a cold winter night. Although Victor survived, his father did not. Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to avenge his parents. In his youth Doom fell in love with a woman named Valeria, but she resisted his advances. As part of a bargain with the Hazareth Tree , Doom had her sacrificed to gain him power. The State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship due to his already world renowed intelect. While attending classes he first met Reed Richards and Benjamin Grimm. Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. He then blamed Reed Richards for this fault. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world. Eventually he came upon a small tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with his first enemies, the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four Although Doom during his life faced many villians, including the Avengers, Spiderman, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four proved to be Doom´s greatest enemies. The first time they met Doom kidnapped Susan Storm and then force the rest of the group to search for an artifact that would grant him vast magical power. In the years that followed Doom had overshadowed all other villians of the quartet, whose schemes range from shrinking his enemies to attack Susan´s and Reed´s wedding with an army of super villians. Even through his schemes were brilliant, Doom was defeated time and time again and that lead to a rivalry between Victor and Reed that has at sometimes put in question the future of not only the planet but the entire universe. However Doom realized he needed more power to defeat the Fantastic Four and become a student of ancient master of the mystic arts and in times he has stollen powers from beings such as Galactus and the Silver Surfer, however even so Doom was always defeated by the accursed team of superheroes. He sought to defeat his enemies by using their other villians like Namor but even these attempts failed. Secret Wars Doom was later joined by other villians and heroes in the Secret Wars event hosted by the Beyonder the omnipotent entity who wished to discover who was stronger, good or evil and the winners would be granted one wish. Doom become the leader of the evil side with the intention of being granted his greatest wish by the Beyonder. Category:Males Category:Characters of Earth-1224 Category:Earth-1224 Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Villains of Earth-1224 Category:Villains Category:Sorcery Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-1224 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Omnipotent Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Category:Divorced Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Army at Disposal Category:Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Super Speed Category:Super Smart Category:Invulnerability Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Heat Vision Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Power Absorption Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Telepathy